


I Think I Made You Up Inside My Head

by vivijpg



Series: Mad Girl’s Love Song [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, and i would die for jess, i also love miss mary may PHEW, oh look it’s ari the dumbass again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/pseuds/vivijpg
Summary: Back at it again with another fic that i actually spent TIME on this time, amazing. i hope u enjoy and please leave kudos and a comment if you did!ps orla’s oc maggie is the coolest mf i love her





	I Think I Made You Up Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fic that i actually spent TIME on this time, amazing. i hope u enjoy and please leave kudos and a comment if you did!
> 
> ps orla’s oc maggie is the coolest mf i love her

A booted foot kicks open the door of the Spread Eagle and Mary May’s head snaps up at the sound, only for her to shake her head and roll her eyes at who enters.

 

“Mary May! How about a drink for your favourite and most beautiful patron, my fair lady?” Ariadne grins and wiggles her eyebrows.

 

Mary May tuts and continues to clean the glass in her hand, “Ari, your shift starts in 15.” Her eyes glance up at the clock on the wall then back to Ariadne, “Don’t really want you drunk on the job.”

 

Ari takes a seat at one of the barstools and blinks a couple of times, looking from her watch to the clock to Mary May’s face and back to her watch again before shaking her wrist, “Damn bastard thing must be broken...” She grumbles and placed her hands on top of the bar the drums her fingers across the surface. “Considering I don’t know what day it is and now not even the time, I’ll choose to believe you, however....” Ari raises a finger, “I still want one drink.”

 

Mary May’s eyes narrow just a fraction and she inclines her head, “Well get ‘round here and get it your damn self, you lazy ass.” Ariadne chuckles at that and presses her hands down on the top and nimbly hops over, plucking a small tumbler from above her and filling it with whisky. Mary May just watches, a small, fond smile gracing her lips, “Say, where’s Maggie? Would’ve thought you’d have been with her.”

 

Ari takes a small sip from her glass and looks at the liquid, swirling it around slowly, “After The Incident...” the woman clicks her tongue quietly before taking a larger drink from her glass and refilling it. Maggie made Ariadne tell the residents of Fall’s End of her affair with John, and a month has passed and most people seem to be almost starting to speak to her again. Mary May stayed close though, she’s always been a good friend. Ariadne sighs and look up at her, smiling sadly, “I’ve been grounded basically.” Her smile widens and she laughs, “I’m 32 and I can still get fuckin’ grounded.”

 

Mary May huffs quietly then slaps her hand on the older woman’s shoulder, “Teaches you a lesson then, doesn’t it? Don’t sleep with the enemy!” She squeezes Ari’s shoulder before turning and heading toward the kitchen, “Still didn’t tell me where Mags went!” She calls.

 

“Oh! Uhhhh...” Ariadne takes a deep drink from her glass before refilling it once more and then rests it on the bar, rubbing her forehead with her other hand, “She’s helping Dutch with somethin’...” She begins walking toward the hole in the wall of the kitchen but trips over a jutting out box, “Shit!” Her hands flail and she manages to grip the bar counter with one and the drinks cabinet with the other then quickly rights herself, looking around to see if one saw, only for someone to cough to her right, so she turns to look and sees Casey and Mary May looking at her through the kitchen window. Ari grins sheepishly and smooths her hands down her favourite ‘Testicle Festival’ shirt. “Helping Dutch rescue his niece, should be back soon. She set out early this morning.” She walks into the kitchen and grabs an apron, folding it in the middle then tying it around her waist, so it covers her jeans then grabs a cloth and tucks it into the aprons pocket.

 

Casey grumbles and stops chopping vegetables to wave his knife around in the air, hopefully to emphasise his point, “You can say that again, that buggy of hers woke me up at 5am! 5! You’d think she’d used a more stealthy vehicle when she’s doin’ a search and rescue...” He shakes his head and goes back to chopping.

 

Mary May nods a faction then cocks her head, the quiet sound of a rumbling engine can be heard in the distance, “Well, this is either her or some Peggies.” She walks out the kitchen and to the front of the bar and out the door.

 

Casey grumbles again and Ari laughs catching him say, “Definitely her, I’d know that damn thing a mile off...” as she leaves the kitchen herself and steps back behind the bar, grabbing her drink for another sip before storing it on a shelf below, can’t have customers see her drinking on the job!

 

Mary May strides back in, picking up glasses left on a table on her way, placing them on open window ledge for Casey to take, “It’s her and she’s got someone with her, so looks like it’s mission accomplished.” She nods to herself and Ariadne takes out the cloth from her apron and starts wiping down the bar and Mary May flips on the radio, Barracuda blaring through the old speakers.

 

An hour passes and soon turns into two and the three of them pass the time throwing peanuts at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths, most of them ending up on the floor which Mary May ends up cleaning after losing an arm wrestling match to Ariadne (which the latter celebrates by dancing on one of the tables, only for Mary May to slap her with her towel, causing Ariadne to fall flat on her ass. Only a handful of customers entered in those two hours and when the last one leaves, the three of them are leaning against the bar, with Ariadne nursing her ass with a bag of frozen peas, Mary May with a smug grin on her face and Casey with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, almost falling asleep.

 

Ariadne removes the peas from her rear and touches the sore area with her other hand, whimpering quietly and holding the peas back on her ass again, “Can we close up now? It’s so dead in-“ She doesn’t get to finish as the door bursts open with Maggie walking in followed by Joey and the most beautiful woman Ariadne’s ever laid eyes on.

 

Ariadne drops the bag of peas, “Fuck me, do you see her May?” Ariadne grabs Mary May’s arm and whispers, turning her so they’re facing away from the door, “She is so fuckin’ hot, you reckon she’s Dutch’s niece?”

 

Mary May shrug the elders hand off of herand turns back to face the ladies who have just entered “Get a hold of yourself, you ain’t 16 anymore... far from it.” She mumbles the last part but it doesn’t go unheard by the other woman.

 

“Hey-!” Ariadne doesn’t get far as she steps forward, foot landing on the now rapidly melting peas causing her to slip and land in a pile of limbs on the floor. Mary May just watches the spectacle and the three women who’ve just entered are leaning against the bar, Maggie and Joey with shit eating grins on their faces and the mysterious woman looking at her with curious eyes.

 

“ _Hi there dumbass_.” Maggie signs and chuckles quietly and Ariadne just groans and flips her the bird so Maggie continues, “ _Get up so I can introduce you to our new friend._ ” While this is going on, Joey is talking quietly to the new girl, most likely translating what was being said between the two best friends.

 

Ari grabs onto a shelf under the bar and hauls herself up, picking up her long discarded whisky in the process and downs the remains, “ _So who is she?_ ” is what she signs but what she says is, “So who’s the hottie?” and she goes wide eyed and her fingers still, the four women and Casey all turning to stare at her. Ariadne plasters a smile on her face and makes to go into the kitchen but Casey stands in the way, “Come on man!” she whines then looks at the hooded lady briefly, noting the scar running along her right cheek and the small upturn of her lips. Mary May hums quietly, probably to stop herself from laughing and starts pouring everyone a drink.

 

“Told you you shouldn’t drink on the job~” She says in a sing song voice, replacing the cap on the whisky bottle and stashing it under the bar, clapping her arm around Ariadne’s shoulders and pulling her back towards the bar and she leans against it, shoulders slumped looking defeated.

 

Maggie looks at the now dubbed hot mystery woman and tilts her head, nodding towards Ari, so she pulls down her hood and grabs a glass, raising it and tilting it slightly in Ariadne’s direction, “This drop dead gorgeous bombshell is Jess, Jess Black.” She adds a wink and throws back the contents of her glass and sighs, slamming her glass on the counter, “God damn that’s good shit!”

 

The other four grab their glasses, downing the drink and Mary May refills all of them. Maggie and Joey lean into each other, Casey takes his glass and grumbles something about going home early, Mary May turns up the radio, humming along and clearing tables of any empty glasses and Jess looks at Ariadne curiously, chewing at her bottom lip so Ari leans forward and clinks their glasses together and murmurs,“Welcome to Fall’s End.” She sips at her drink then places it on the bar and holds out a hand for Jess to take, “It’s tradition here that newcomers dance with the best looking woman in town.” She grins and cocks an eyebrow.

 

Jess looks at her drink and then at Ariadne’s hand, sniffing disinterestedly, “So that means I’ll be dancing by myself?” She empties her glass and looks at Ariadne, whose hand is now limp at the wrist.

 

Ariadne swallows thickly and purses her lips, holding out her hand again, “It’s tradition here that newcomers dance with the second best looking woman in town.” and she hears Joey laugh at this.

 

“Maggie and Jess will be dancing then? Sorry but I don’t want to give her up.” Joey loops her arms around the deputy’s waist and Maggie grins and signs “ _Smooth_.”

 

Ariadne flips her the bird, this time with both hands but then feels Jess’s right hand in her left, “I guess third best isn’t so bad.” She smirks and pulls Ari from behind the bar, with Joey calling out behind them.

 

“Then that’ll be me-!”

 

Ariadne quickly does a 180 and hisses “Just let me have this Joe! I swear to God!” and Joey’s about the respond but Jess pulls on Ari’s arm, dragging her to the empty floor and grabbing Ariadne’s wrists and moving her hands to Jess’s waist, and Jess draping her arms around Ariadne’s shoulders.

 

“So you’re Maggie’s stupid best friend...” Jess smiles, her eyes grazing over Ari’s face then landing back on her eyes.

 

Ariadne raises her eyebrows then shrugs, chuckling quietly, “I may be stupid but I’m a good driver and a pretty good shot with a sniper rifle thank you very much.” She starts swaying them side to side.

 

Jess hums in consideration, “A rifle, huh? I use a bow and arrow myself, we might make a good team.”

 

Ariadne smiles and leans her head back, only to find a hand on the back of her head, forcing her to look at Jess again, “Guess we’ll have to test that theory soon...” she mumbles out a quick reply.

 

“Yeah...” Jess whispers, “Real soon.”

 

A loud whistle cracks through the bar and the two women jump away from each other and snap their head to stare at the culprit, Joey, who’s looking around innocently. One of Maggie’s arms is slung around her shoulders but she still manages to sign, “ _Keep it in your pants and let’s go home, Jess is staying on the sofa._ ”

 

And so many more birds were flipped that night.

 


End file.
